Stolen Earth: Donna Noble Style
by WeepingAngel123
Summary: A tiny little AU of the end of the Stolen Earth. What if DONNA was the Doctor's travelling companion in S1 and S2, and what if it was she who's trapped in the parallel Universe for 2 years? Let's just see what happened, shall we...


**A/N:-**** Been thinking about this idea for ages, but this was eventually typed upon Word as the result of me feeling too ill and too Writer's Blockified (=P) to update anything else! **

**Am not too sure about this idea. Basically, I've just swapped Rose and Donna's timelines around. A bit. For some reason. 'Cos it's a lot more groovier than watching Raven: the Secret Temple. It bugs me. Bleh and eat chips (yummy) to anything else that doesn't make sense in this – 'tis just a one-shot, innit? So sue meeeeeeee! **

**BE WARNED: k****inda pointless, tbh. XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters. I'll return them as soon as I've done playing with them. Maybe with a scratch or two****… or ten… But they'll be… fine! Fine. Yes, fine. *shifty eyes* But the transcript definitely won't! =P**

**All mistakes mine. Un-betaed. Cat taking up a bad habit and blocking up half the screen doesn't help either – better than what he did yesterday though…**

**=D ****=D =D =D =D**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
**

The entire street was deserted, only a litter of abandoned cars and fallen rubbish bins left to occupy the road. With a loud creak, that was almost sacrilegious to the eerie silence, the TARDIS door was pulled gently shut, as the Doctor turned to survey the silent, derelict scene before him.

"It's like a ghost town," Rose commented, shivering from the cold and slowly walking forwards.

Taking swift strides to join her, the Doctor took her hand and they continued walking, in silence, just contemplating. For a minute or two, all that could be heard was the gentle crunching of the gravel beneath their feet as they made their way down the road. But no signs of life could be seen – not even the reassuring bark of a dog or the hushed scuttles of a cat crossing the road.

After a moment, the Doctor turned to face Rose, his face creased in both contemplation and confusion. "Sarah Jane said that they were taking the people. But what for?" He scrutinised her face. "Think, Rose. When you met Donna in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"The darkness. Somethin' about the darkness comin'," she said truthfully, wanting just as much to know what was going on.

"Anything else? Anything at all?" the Doctor urged.

Rose paused, eyes locked with his, thinking desperately. When her line of vision shifted, and her eyes drifted to the side. A small smile spread across her face, as she instantly recognised the bleached blue light simply blaring to life just a few mere metres away from them, signifying just the one thing.

As nonchalantly as possible, Rose shrugged slowly, unable to keep the smile from widening. "You could always jus' ask her."

Frowning, the Doctor furrowed his brow, eyes uncomprehending and obviously not getting the message, somewhat ignorant. The blonde ever-so slightly tipped her head to the side, gesturing, hinting. However, no more information was needed to be given as the bright light pulsed to full beam, streams of whitish-blue light stretching out towards them and a soft crackling sound filling the air.

Hands slightly shielding eyes, from the impact of the light, the Doctor stumbled backwards as one familiar figure teleported into view.

"You weren't gettin' rid o' me that easy, _Spaceman_," came the voice of none other than one Donna Noble, aiming to sound as casual and indifferent as one could be, when confronted with a best friend – and as much as she'd hate to admit it to him, like the brother she'd never had - who'd she'd been parted from for two and a half years. Which was, in this case, quite difficult.

His vision still maimed by blurry dots, as a result of the abruptness of the teleportation light, the Doctor's mouth dropped open when he saw Donna swim into his view.

"…"

Donna cocked her head to one side and looked pointedly to the Doctor, who was still somewhat stumbling about. "You gonna stand there gawping at me all night, or wha'? Twenny'-seven planets in the sky, in case ya haven't noticed!" Donna nodded at Rose, her gun still strapped to her shoulder. "Nice to see you again, by the way."

"You too," she replied. Rose then turned to the Doctor and elbowed the practically statue-still him sharply, staring at him expectantly. "Go on then!"

Instantly jerking out of his virtual reverie, a 100-watt grin lit up the Time Lord's face and he eventually started forwards, towards Donna. A broad beam matching his best friend's.

Donna rolled her eyes, yanking the gun off her and dropping it to the floor. But, grinning, she closed the small gap between them and allowed herself to be half-crushed in the typical big, reunion-friendly, half-clichéd (paper cut providing) hug – Rose standing witness. Hell, had she missed the skinny boy.

"You're impossible, you are!" Donna commented when she they released each other. She swatted him on the arm, eyes shining contentedly. "Two an' a half years, and look at you – you haven't changed a bit. You've _still_ got the same suit!"

"I… I've got another one!" Donna raised an amused eyebrow. "It-- It's blue!" A sceptical smirk this time. "It's true! You can even ask Rose. Anyway. How did you--" he began, but was cut off quite promptly.

Some may call it fate, while others may call it luck, but whether one or the other, there was one thing, for certain: the Doctor happened to be right in the middle of it.

"_Exterminate_!" the metallic, high-pitched, blood-curdling cry of a Dalek screeched.

The Doctor spun around in horror, his eyes widening, but it was too late. Its ray gun poised, the deathly green radiation shot out of the shooter and pelted the Doctor, just about skimming his chest. But it was enough. Donna screamed. The lethal radiation exposed to him, the sallow green light lit up half of his body, his insides showing. With a defeated cry, the Doctor fell to the ground, with a loud thump.

Just then, Captain Jack teleported into view, using the large, black gun in his hand to blow the said Dalek up before any further harm could be done to any of them. Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Donna dropped to her knees beside the Doctor, Rose securely supporting his head up from behind and Jack scanning the area for any more of the golden pepper-pots.

"Oh no, you don't!" Donna whispered solidly. He wasn't dying on her again – not on her watch. He couldn't… She helped lever him up a little, more than thankful to find he was just about conscious. She said to him mildly, her worry seeping into her voice, "Look, you're alive! The bleeding pepper-pot couldn't aim to save its life: it missed you!"

The Doctor arched his back, in agony, hissing.

"Donna, there's gotta be somethin' we can do. He's gonna be OK, right? Donna?" Rose said frantically, her eyes scanning Donna's for an answer, tears welling up in her eyes.

The woman's emerald green eyes were glassy and doubtful, when they met her hazel brown ones. They said no more. As the Doctor convulsed, once more, Donna let out a whimper, fearful that the Doctor wouldn't have a choice. He was lucky to have missed the ray, just slightly; no, scrap that, he was lucky to even be _alive_. She seriously doubted that he'd be able to scrape through this one, _without_ regenerating. The chances seemed impossible for the Doctor, right now, when he looked so weak and vulnerable.

"Trouble never does seem to leave us alone, does it?" The Doctor grinned weakly, groaning in pain. He forced another smile through the surface. "Never did say: long time no see, Donna Noble!"

"Been a bit busy:" Donna said, an edge to her voice, "not very easy, _trapped _in a different Universe." The Doctor let out a small, strangled scream, his eyes wide and bulging. She sucked back a breath.

"Don't you dare die on me, Spaceman!" she hissed in desperation, trying to stay strong, as if her demand would help. Her voice dropped in volume, and she clamped her eyes shut for a moment. "_Don't_."

Jack was at their side, by this point, and he urged the women up.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick," he instructed urgently. "_Move_!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Donna and Rose lay the Doctor down onto the grating of the TARDIS, where he lay writhing and moaning helplessly. Donna crouched next to the Doctor, the only thing she could do was watch his agony. He was going to have to change. Again.

She'd given him one hell of a yelling at him, the first time round, when the Doctor had changed into this skinny, effervescent, big-haired bloke and Donna had thought that he was an intruder. It wasn't _her_ fault. Not at all. He hadn't even flipping told her at all that he could "regenerate" or whatever! It was just bye-bye Donna, and _whoosh_, he was gone in a flash of gold. Quite literally. Stupid Time Lord.

"We can't j-just stand 'ere, and watch 'im die…" Rose choked out, looking to 'Jack' desperately. "There must be somethin' we can do. There _has_ to be."

Jack looked at her and sighed, before he jogged over to Donna, pulling her away. "Just step back," he said commandingly. "Donna! Do as I say, and get back!"

Donna glowered at him snippily, still watching the Doctor from out of the corner of her eye. "And I'm saying you do as _I_ say, an' leave me alone!"

Releasing a sigh, Jack tugged at her arm gently. "He's dying, and you know what happens next," he said softly, his tone mellow albeit firm, those annoyingly charming blue eyes of the Captain's working their magic. Donna practically growled. Stupid blue eyes; stupid handsome face; stupid old flirt. Aha, _old_. That was the key. As soon as she pictured a Captain Jack in the shape and form of the Face of Boe – which was very true and not a pretty sight, Donna managed to get her grip back.

Rose interrupted, "What do you mean?"

Donna and the Doctor only appeared to ignore her even more.

Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Donna's gaze locked with the Doctor's and she shook her head decisively. She gritted her teeth. "But, you _can't_. It took me two years to get blimmin' back you, and as soon as I get back, you go an' _change_ on me. _Doctor._"

"What do you mean 'change'?" Rose intervened. "What happens next? I'm not invisible, you know."

The Doctor held his hand out, before him. He, Donna and Jack stare at it apprehensively. It suddenly glowed with a twinkling gold light.

"It's starting." The Doctor looked at all of them. "I'm sorry."

Donna let the tears flow down her cheeks. Keeping as calm as possible, she stared at the Doctor. "But… But, what if, I dunno, you have tentacles or… a _blue face_ in your new body?!" she reasoned determinedly, but to no avail. "What happens then?"

The Doctor chuckled feebly, face still contorted in pain, as his whole body started to glow gold. "That'll be the day," he croaked teasingly.

Donna distracted, Jack managed to prise her away from the Doctor and at a safe distance, pulling Rose next to him as well.

"Here we go!" he breathed. He nodded at the Doctor. "Good luck, Doctor!"

Captain Jack wrapped a protective arm, one around Donna and the other around Rose.

"Will someone _please_ tell me wha' is going on?" Rose piped up, a thin trail of mascara-blackened tears rolling down her face.

"When he's dying, his-- his body, it-- it repairs itself, it _changes_. He has a new body…" Donna explained, turning to the Doctor. "Don't change."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Just pray I don't have the big ears again," he said playfully, precariously balancing himself up on two feet. But when he saw Donna's incensed and certainly _not_ amused facial expression, his face straightened out grimly. "I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N:-**** Sozzes if this was a bit crap! **

**Soooo. **

**What did you thinks****?! Crap? Good? OK? Review!!!! =D**


End file.
